Binding
Cost: 2 points/level Binding is a physical, exotic advantage that means you have an attack that can hold your target in place (''Basic Set'' 40) Special Enhancements *Engulfing (+60%) *Constricting (+75%) *Only Damaged By X ("+30% for one of burning, corrosion, crushing, or cutting; +20% for any two; +10% for any three" *Sticky (+20%) *Suffocating (+75%) *Unbreakable (+40%) Special Limitations *Environmental (-20% to -40%) *One-Shot (-10%) Categories *''Bonds'': addition options Sticky (+20%) and Environmental (-40%). *''Encasement'': Engulfing (+60%). Only Damaged By X and Unbreakable are rarely appropriate *''Entombment'': Engulfing (+60%), Unbreakable (+40%), and Environmental (-20%). Suffocating (+75%) is also option. *''Force Fields'': Options - Unbreakable (+40%), One-Shot (-10%), and Engulfing (+60%). *''Goo'': Options: Engulfing (+60%),Only Damaged By Burning or Corrosion (+20%), Sticky (+20%), and Reduced Range (-10%/level) TG28 expands on how it works, giving it Control Resistance. Powers It is referenced in GURPS Powers, p. 9, on choosing a power, pp. 42-43, on the form that Binding may take, and p. 161, on using Knot-Tying with Binding when not in combat. P. 43 also gives the new special enhancements Constricting and Suffocating. Page 42 says it can have the Wall enhancement. Page 138 under Ice Bonds: :Treat FP lost to failed attempts to break free as freezing (see Cold, p. B430), but the victim doesn’t become helplessly entangled on 17-18. This tradeoff is a special effect. Page 139 under Quicksand: :Environmental, Touching ground, -20%; Sorcery GURPS Thaumatology: Sorcery page 24 allows 3 DR (converted to 1d DR via Armor as Dice) with Force Field and Reflection to reverse a binding back at its user at the same ratio an innate attack works against them in a Power Parry. FAQ http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.2.32 emphasies it grapples. :unmodified Binding has two effects: it grapples and it roots in place. The first effect works just like any grapple: the target suffers a DX penalty. This DX penalty is not affected by relative ST. The rules are clear on where the ST exception applies: "If you grapple a foe of more than twice your ST, you do not prevent him from moving away." also compares free thrust v Force Field: :, if merely walking through a force field does thrust damage "for free" for the purpose of forcing one's way through something (Powers, p. 108), then the GM could fairly rule that this applies here as well, allowing strong targets to brush aside low-ST Bindings. quotes Kromm Quotes Sean Punch has commented on Binding in the following posts to the SJG GURPS Forums: 2005: *Once you've dished out the 20 points for Clinging and more points for Binding, being able to use webbing as a climbing line is at best a 1-point Accessory perk. It isn't a whole lot more useful than a bit of rope; the "being able to spit it out" part is mostly paid for in Binding, while the "nifty anchor point on the ceiling" part is what Clinging got you. 2005 further (re "What about concepts that don't have clinging or binding ie. super-gadget grapplin' guns?") : :TBH, I'd still allow it as a perk. :Given the variety of grapple lines, rope-throwing rockets, etc., seen at every TL since TL2, it's mostly "equipment." :Having it built in is . . . built-in equipment. :The character still has to take an Attack maneuver using his own Throwing skill (or similar) to place the line, and he's still limited to climbing at regular speeds using his Climbing skill. :Most of the hard work is in the aiming and climbing; the rope is just a handy accessory. :Mind you, if you can climb quickly -- say, using a "power ascender" or something -- then you ought to pay for Super Climbing, too. :And if it's totally idiot-proof, then it ought to cost as much as a racial skill bonus (p. B452) to Climbing. :Put another way . . . :Just a line/web/rope for climbing: Accessory (Climbing Line) 1. :Rapid ascent/descent: Super Climbing 3/level. :Easy climbing (unnecessary with Clinging): +1 to +3 to Climbing 2/level. :If you can also swing laterally, add Brachiator 5 -- possibly with the Enhanced Move (Air; Environmental, Trees or tall buildings, -20%) 16/level recommended in Powers. :Actually, Accessory 1, Super Climbing 1 3, and +3 to Climbing 6 is a nice 10-point package. :And Brachiator 5 is a good add-on.] **sir pudding interprets this " if you already have binding (in the case of spiderman) or an appropriate innate attack (a harpoon) then the line connecting you to the target is a 1-point Accessory perk." 2007: * On the two effects of unmodified Binding http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=430206&highlight=Binding#post430206 * On pricing an early-release version http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=389846&highlight=Binding#post389846 April 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=26352 regarding releasing people from binding. :If Switchable is +10% before the fact, I don't see much wrong with it being +10% after the fact. *In 2009 Cancellation was introduced with the same cost, for Afflictions. July 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=430206 ;if merely walking through a force field does thrust damage "for free" for the purpose of forcing one's way through something (Powers, p. 108), then the GM could fairly rule that this applies here as well, allowing strong targets to brush aside low-ST Bindings. PK quotes 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=492249&postcount=7 :makai "what I'm really wondering is if each hit with rapid fire counts as a layer." ::PK: "Yes, of course it does. So if you have Binding 20 (Rapid Fire, RoF 10) and you manage to hit someone with 6 strands, they're now splatted with ST 25 webbing." 2012 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1312880&postcount=8 As Kromm noted, there's a precedent for allowing people to "inflict" thrust damage as a free action to force walls, and it would be reasonable to extend that to Binding as well. This mean that Binding 1 becomes far less scary, as you can ignore it if you simply roll at least 1 point of damage. This becomes possible at ST 3+, likely at ST 9+, and automatic at ST 13+. Douglas Cole quotes 2012 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1312772&postcount=5 Another way to go would be to treat a ST X binding as inflicting additional encumbrance to a person based on 8xBL for that ST. So a ST 5 (BL 5 lbs) binding grapple would be as if you were held down with 40 pounds of additional weight. For a ST 10 person, this is 2xBL, impacting Move (it slows you down as you walk through it). I'd keep the -4 DX though, or maybe -4 DX AND any additional encumbrance penalties you might take for moving your feet. It's harsh, but kicking or walking with the equivalent of a 20-lb. boot on each foot ain't easy. See Also *Affliction (advantage) *Binding (technique) *Binding Shot (skill) *Climbing Line *Retractable *Swinging *Webbing Category:Advantages Category:Exotic Traits Category:Physical Traits Category:Special Modifiers